Blip Number Two (Versión alternativa)
by Alexandra Stewart
Summary: Esta es la versión alternativa de Blip Number Two. Ana queda en embarazo. Esta vez...¡Es una sorpresa! Al igual que con Teddy. ¿Reaccionara Christian igual? Pasen y Disfruten. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Hola, HERMOSISIMAS PERSONAS DE MI CORAZÓN. Sé que tal vez algunas de ustedes notaran mi...larga ausencia. Y... no tengo palabras de verdad. He decidido volver con este pequeño Fic traducido y ver cómo me va. Si aún me quieren por aquí o me odian.(/.\) Intentare continuar con mis otras historias (de mi autoría) y espero que disfruten.**

**Cabe recalcar que esta historia es originalmente de fiftyshadesfreak. Y ella me permitió traducir esta hermosa historia para compartirla con ustedes. A los que llegan y no han leído la versión principal de como Christian le pide otro bebito a Ana, encuéntrenlo en mi bio. :)**

"Iré a almorzar, Señora Grey" Dice Hannah asomando la cabeza por la puerta " ¿Desea que traiga algo para usted?"

Levanto la vista de la pila de documentos que reposan sobre mi escritorio "No gracias, Hannah. Iré fuera para almorzar" Le digo, mientras me reclino en mi silla con un suspiro. "Utilizare la hora de descanso"

Ella asiente una vez, mientras vuelve a cerrar la puerta de mi oficina. Deslizo la mano por mi rostro. Me siento tan exhausta, y mi día apenas va por la mitad de su jornada habitual.

Paso la mirada por el reloj fugazmente. No tengo absolutamente nada de apetito justo ahora, pero sé que si me salto la comida, llegare adolorida y hambrienta a casa esta noche. Y eso me pondría en serios problemas con un hombre muy apuesto esta noche.

Así que, abandonando en mi escritorio la pila de trabajo sin terminar, busco mi bolso, mi celular y me levanto de mi asiento lista para partir.

Saliendo de la oficina, paseo por el edificio y salgo a la calle, cruzando a la izquierda. ¿Destino? La deliciosa cafetería unas cuantas cuadras más abajo.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la empujo suavemente para abrirla. Avanzo un paso al frente y me encuentro por completo dentro del lugar. Pero desfallezco incluso antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí. Una combinación de dos fuertes aromas me agreden, hasta el punto en el que mi estómago se retuerce en respuesta al aroma proveniente de la comida.

Tragando pesado, intento sacudirme las sensaciones y continúo hasta la caja. Ordeno una botella de agua y un sándwich de pavo.

Mientras espero por la comida, tomo respiraciones profundas sintiendo como los aromas MAS-FUERTES-DE-LO-NORMAL intentan acabar conmigo. Por suerte, mi estómago se queda dentro de mí.

_Humm. Creo que la carne no me matara el día de hoy._

Pero antes de que pueda pensar en algo más, mi pedido está listo; así que lo agarro y me siento en la mesa mas cercana al fondo.

Tomo un largo sorbo de agua intentando probar si mi estómago está listo o no para algo de comida, algo desconfiada después del incidente ocurrido unos minutos atrás. Sigo sin tener mucho apetito, pero me siento mejor ahora; desenvuelvo el sándwich y tomo un pequeño mordisco, masticando cautelosamente. Al notar que no sucede nada malo, me relajo en mi asiento. Tomo un mordisco más grande, y me doy cuenta que comienzo a disfrutar de mi almuerzo.

Casi termino por completo con el sándwich cuando de repente mi estómago se retuerce de nuevo y me hace dejar de masticar abruptamente.

La Náusea me golpea rápido y fuerte, la saliva comienza a inundar mi boca mientras presiono mis labios fuertemente intentando mantenerlos unidos. Intentando que nada desagradable salga de ellos.

Pero ¿Adivinen qué? No funciona.

De hecho, solo empeora.

Finalmente, no puedo contenerlo mucho más. Arrebato mi bolso de la mesa, doy un salto para ponerme en pie y corro intentando no chocar con nadie por el restaurante directo hacia el baño de damas.

Consigo abrir la puerta, la cual choca estruendosamente detrás de mí, solo lo justo para caer de rodillas y enterrar mi cabeza de en el inodoro.

Mi estómago se sacude una vez más y todo su contenido es expulsado violentamente casi con un aire vengativo.

_¿Qué demonios...?_

Continúo doblada sobre mi misma, vomitando hasta que mi estómago no tiene nada más que expulsar.

Finalmente, las náuseas comienzan a ceder, permitiéndome recobrar el aliento mientras me incorporo temblorosa. Tomo una toalla marrón de papel, y comienzo a sacudir mi nariz y a limpiar las calientes lagrimas provocadas por esa fuerza masiva que me dejó fuera de combate.

Pego mi espalda a la pared, y me quedo quieta por un largo tiempo, esperando por si las náuseas vuelven, lista para caer de rodillas una vez más.

Gracias a Dios no lo hacen así que tiro de la cadena.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, cuidadosa y deliberadamente para no alterar a mi ahora mareado vientre.

Me detengo en el lava manos, enjuago mi boca para deshacerme del pesado sabor, e intento refrescar mi sobrecalentado rostro. Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, coloco mi bolso sobre el mostrador, escarbando en él en busca de una menta o algo que ayude con el sabor picante en mi garganta.

Después de un rato removiendo cosas, sigo sin encontrar algo que verdaderamente refresque mi aliento-solo un olvidado bálsamo labial y un tampón sobrante de mi último periodo...

.

.

.

Mis dedos se congelan -los engranajes de mi cerebro parecen detenerse.

Lentamente, levantó el envoltorio plástico del Tampax hasta que está enfrente a mis ojos, me lo quedo mirando sospechosamente. De repente mi corazón parece querer escapar de mi pecho, mientras en mi cabeza intento hacer las cuentas.

Pero mis nublados pensamientos hacen imposible realizar la simple cuenta matemática. Así que arrojo el plástico dentro del abismo de mi bolso, y en su lugar saco mi celular, buscando el calendario para contar los días exactos.

Una vez. Dos veces. Hasta tres veces.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Mi estómago se retuerce nuevamente -pero esta vez en lugar de la náusea se debe al creciente pánico.

.

.

_Tengo 9 días de retraso..._

_._

_._

Mi garganta se cierra, y se hace más difícil respirar mientras la primera palabra que cruza por mi mente es... Embarazada.

Siento mis cejas fruncirse con confusión. _"¡Pero no puedo estar embarazada!"_

Después del embarazo sorpresa de Teddy, había sido muy rigurosa con mis inyecciones. En algunas ocasiones llegaba antes de tiempo a la citas. No había ninguna posibilidad de haber perdido algún inyección.

"¿Pero qué más puede ser? Difícilmente tengo retrasos- ¡Y mucho menos de 9 días!" Y ahora sentía náuseas también...

Trago fuertemente, intentando deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta. Inmediatamente intento ser racional ante la absurda idea, mi mente regresa el tiempo intentado desacreditarla.

Deseo sexual... Antojos...Cambios de humor. Oh Dios, todo inunda mi mente al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ahora, no había notado nada fuera de lo ordinario; pero todo parece ser cualquier cosa menos ordinaria. Mi mente juega conmigo, dramatizando y sobre analizando cada pequeña cosa.

Sacudo mi cabeza vigorosamente, intentando forzarme a pensar con claridad.

Pero es inútil. Por lo cual hago lo único que se me ocurre.

Aun sostengo mi celular entre los dedos, lo elevo lentamente hacia mi rostro. Mis dedos no dejan de temblar, por lo cual me toma unos cuantos intentos colocar el contacto correcto. Pero una vez que lo logro, presionó "llamar" y lo acerco a mi oreja.

"Oficina de la Doctora Green. Lisa al habla" una cálida voz se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola"-Digo lacónicamente- "Necesito una cita con la Doctora Green lo más rápido posible"

"¿Cuál es la razón de la consulta?"- pregunta cortésmente.

Trago con dificultad mientras deslizo mi lengua sobre mis labios resecos, forzándome a contestar la "simple" pregunta- "Prueba de embarazo"-escapa de mis labios.

"Está bien..." murmura lentamente mientras parece estar revisando en las citas disponibles. "Me parece que la primera cita disponible es mañana a las tres"

Me contengo de maldecir. En su lugar, respiro profundamente evitando alarmar a la pobre mujer en el teléfono con mi pánico y desesperación.

"Um. En realidad esperaba verla hoy. _Es urgente_"Antes de que Lisa responda, una idea me golpea de repente y me muestra mi última esperanza.

El arma más poderosa que poseía a mi disposición.

_Mi apellido._

Rara vez me permitía hacerlo, pero esta si que es una GRAN emergencia. Pienso que por una vez, no le haría daño a nadie.

"Dígale que es para la señora Grey. Estoy más que segura que podrá hacer una excepción y sacar un espacio en su agenda para mi" digo, forzando el tono súper-dulce con gran dificultad.

Lisa se queda callada. Luego pregunta "¿Anastasia Grey?" con un inconfundible rastro de temor en su voz. Cualquier otro día lo hubiera encontrado gracioso. Pero no hoy.

Hoy soy una mujer desesperada con nueve días de retraso mientras digo "Exactamente, y de verdad necesito verla."

"Ok" responde un poco reticente" Permítame un segundo para ver si puedo interrumpirla y preguntarle"

"¡Gracias!" murmuro apasionadamente mientras me pone en espera.

Me apoyo con mi mano libre en el borde del lavamanos y cruzo los dedos.

_¡Necesito saberlo justo ahora! No mañana ¡Ya!_

Sé que pude haber hecho de esto algo más sencillo. Pude haber ido a la droguería más cercana, pude haber comprado un test de embarazo, y sin duda pude haberlo hecho en casa. Pero quería saber la respuesta con seguridad- Sin ninguna duda.

No tengo ni idea cuanto espero allí parada- se siente como una eternidad hasta que ella finamente regresa a la línea.

"Está bien, Señora Grey. La Doctora Green acepto verla sobre la hora del almuerzo, así que tiene que venir lo antes posible si dese verla hoy"

Mis hombros se relajan por un segundo "Ningún problema"

Después de colgar, no desperdicio ni un segundo más en tomar la bolsa del lavamanos y caminar a paso vivo fuera del baño, a través del restaurante y de nuevo a la calle. No paro mi ritmo hasta que estoy frente a Grey´s Publishing, dirigiéndome hacia mi auto.

Manteniendo la calma, enciendo el auto y lo encamino en las dirección correcta, rezando para no encontrar policías aburridos que pudan detenerme debido a la manera en la que notoriamente estoy rebasando el límite de velocidad.

Respiro profundamente, concentrándome en el velocímetro y dejando de lado otro tipo de pensamientos por el momento. Me concentro en lo que hago antes de terminar en un choque de autos o peor. _Eso sería simplemente encantador._

_Gracias A Dios._ Finalmente estaciono el auto, apago el motor y me encamino rápidamente al interior. Me acerco agitada a la recepcionista que supongo es Lisa.

Sus ojos se llenan de reconocimiento cuando digo mi apellido-"Buenas Tardes, señora Grey. La Doctora Green la está esperando. Tome asiento mientras le aviso que ya se encuentra aquí"

Asiento mientras me dirijo a la sala de espera. Me deslizo rígida en la silla. Mi pie zapatea con ansiedad mientras muerdo mi labio inferior nerviosa. Afortunadamente la hora del almuerzo vació drásticamente las sala alejándome de ojos curiosos, y pasados unos dos minutos una rubia enfermera dobla la esquina.

"¿Señora Grey? Ya puede pasar" Doy un respingo al escuchar mi nombre. Me levanto de un salto, y comino detrás de ella mientras me conduce por el blanco y estéril pasillo hasta la sala de examinación.

Sé que es algo irracional. Pero no puedo contener mi irritación ante su actitud relajada cuando yo estoy muriendo de ansiedad por dentro. Ojala pudiera relajarme como ella.

Intento no mirar el reloj demasiado obsesivamente mientras ella me realiza los exámenes de rutina- presión sanguínea, pulso... Y un millón de preguntas que sacan de quicio. Paso por cada una de las pruebas, sin poder detener a mi pie que golpetea intensamente el suelo con la ansiedad que obviamente esta apoderada de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente termina, y camina hacia la puerta dejando la vieja promesa de "La Doctora estará con usted en menos de un minuto"

Debido a que no puedo parar de mirar al reloj, sé con seguridad que la doctora Green solo tarda 4 minutos en llegar, con una sonrisa cálida, mientras me saluda profesionalmente con una inclinación de cabeza y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Señora Grey" saluda cordialmente "Esta ha sido una cita inesperada. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Si" digo en un aliento "Es solo que quería verla lo antes posible"

Asiente dos veces, hace una pausa mientras lee la planilla con todos mis datos. Después de un latido, se tambalea un poco hacia atrás mirándome con sorpresa- "¿Esta aquí por una prueba de embarazo?"

Asiento en silencio porque mi voz desparece de repente. Deja la planilla sobre la mesa, toma asiento en su silla giratoria, y se queda mirándome con atención. De nuevo una descarga de irritación recorre mi cuerpo ante su total calma mientras siento que de verdad podría sufrir un ataque de nervios frente a ella.

"Hemos estado a tiempo con todas sus inyecciones" apunta "¿Hay alguna razón por la que crea que podría estar en embarazo?"

Aclaro mi garganta mientras intento recuperar la voz que callo en algún lugar en el fondo de mi estómago- "Tengo un retraso"

Su expresión no cambia mientras asiente una vez y pregunta "¿De cuántos días?"

"Nueve" intento hablar pero mi voz solo sale en un susurro seco. Esta vez, sus cejas de crispan "Oh. Pues eso es algo en que pensar. ¿Ha notado algo más?"

"Hoy me enferme de la nada" digo con un encogimiento de hombros "Pero aparte de eso, no he notado nada mas- Y no quería creer que esto de verdad es _algo en que pensar_"

La Doctora Green levanta sus manos mostrándome sus palmas en un gesto que pretende ser calmante cuando nota el deje de alarma al final de la frase "Puede que no sea nada " me recuerda "Estos podrían ser síntomas de algo más. Solo hay una manera de saberlo a ciencia cierta" Revuelve unas cuantas cosas en su gaveta y finalmente me tiende un pequeño recipiente plástico para muestras de orina.

Lo tomo con cautela. "El baño esta al fondo a la derecha"

Me quedo quieta un segundo mirando fijamente el objeto, hasta que me bajo de un salto de la camilla y me deslizo fuera por la puerta.

Mis nervios me hacen moverme a una velocidad fuera de la normal, por lo que literalmente estoy de vuelta con la muestra en menos de un minuto.

Le tiendo el recipiente con dedos temblorosos mientras tomo asiento una vez más. Ella se sienta en su escritorio, me lanza una mirada tranquilizadora y saca un pequeño palito plástico que reconozco inmediatamente.

Tengo el corazón en la boca, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensa mientras coloca el palillo dentro y comienza a revolver.

Y entonces, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada incrédula observo como cambia de color.

Azul.

El mismo color que tuvo la última prueba de embarazo hace casi año y medio.

Dejo de respirar. Todos mi temores se confirman justo frente a mis ojos.

Apenas escucho a la Doctora Green cuando dice "Bueno, es positivo, Señora Grey. Felicidades. Tiene otro pequeño en camino"

Mis ojos finalmente pasan del líquido azul bebe en el recipiente hasta los ojos de la Doctora Green. Ella me mira pacientemente mientras digiero la noticia.

"Pero... ¿Cómo?" Me fuerzo a hablar, mis cejas se crispan con confusión. "Mis inyecciones..."

Se encoje de hombros" El control de natalidad es solo 99% seguro. A veces esto pasa. La inyección falla"

Vagamente me doy cuenta de que asiento cuando la Doctora Green me pregunta si quiero un ultrasonido. _"Tengo que verlo. A mi pequeño Blip _"Porque esto no es real para mi hasta que pueda verlo con mis propios ojos.

La Doctora Green me da una bata desechable mientras sale para que pueda vestirme.

Ahora todo está borroso en los bordes, mientras la Doctora Green dice cosas a las que no presto atención.

Solo vuelvo a la realidad cuando ella señala una pequeña mota en la pantalla distorsionada "Aquí está, Señora Grey. Su pequeño bebe." Dice suavemente mientras me sonríe " Debe tener unas cinco o seis semanas y todo se ve normal."

Me quedo mirando la pequeña mota, mi pequeño Blip, por un largo momento con temor. Pestañeo raídamente, lagrimas saladas y calientes que ni siquiera sabía que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, se desbordan por mis mejillas, como tibios e inexplicables sentimientos que se despliegan en algún lugar dentro de mí.

Coloco mi mano sobre mi vientre plano y no me muevo de allí, hasta que la Doctora Green pone fin a la cita, y me da algunos concejos que aún recuerdo de mi último embarazo.

Me felicita una vez más, y sale para que pueda vestirme e irme.

Sigo perdida en mis pensamientos mientras me coloco mecánicamente de nuevo la ropa de trabajo, y camino fuera de la oficina.

Cuando estoy dentro del auto, no recuerdo como llegue allí. Miro perdidamente hacia el frente, y me recuesto en el asiento soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

_Estoy embarazada._Los pensamientos incitan al cálido sentimiento de antes a volver con más fuerza mientras me doy cuenta de que voy a tener otro bebe.

Sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad.

¿Cuál es las posibilidad de que pertenezca a ese minúsculo 1% de la población al cual le toca la vara más corta y termina embarazada?

Deslizo mi mano otra vez sobre mi estómago "Eres un pequeño pillo, Pequeño Blip"

Recuesto mi cabeza en el asiento, y cierro los ojos intentando imaginarlo - Tener otro bebe.

Solo había pensado en tener otro bebe en lo abstracto- Como sabía que _pasaría algún día._Quería que Teddy tuviera un compañero, pero nunca me había puesto a considerar el momento. Solo pensé que pasaría en cualquier momento que estuviéramos listos, en el futuro.

Pero aquí estoy. En el parqueadero del consultorio de la Doctora Green.

Embarazada por accidente.

_Otra vez._

Así que se supone que debo empezar a pensar en eso, y es lo que hago.

Si... Es inesperado. ¿Pero porque no deberíamos tener otro bebe? Teddy tiene solo 19 meses de edad. Pero tal vez es mejor que sea de esa manera. Es decir, tener dos bebes que sean casi de la misma edad.

Mis labios en realidad se curvan al imaginar a mi pequeño dulce y adorable bebe, reaccionando ante otro pequeño hermanito o hermanita.

_Tener a otro pequeño bebe...pequeños deditos y pies... Sus primeros pasos... Observar como otro bebe crece cada día._ Mas lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

Inesperado o no, estoy lista para esto. Y esto ya está pasando.

Es repentino, y tal vez no el mejor momento. Pero mientras estoy sentada aquí no puedo imaginar **no** tener a este bebe.

_Quiero otro bebe._

La repentina revelación hace que una explosión de felicidad estalle en mi pecho, directo desde mi corazón.

Seré mami otra vez... Y observar a Christian ser un maravilloso padre con otro chiquitito es simplemente...

.

.

.

**Christian.**

Tengo que decirle a Christian.

Mi corazón salta de la impresión y mis manos comienzan a sudar ante la perspectiva.

Puedo estar lista para otro pero. ¿Y si él no lo está? ¿Y si no quiere un segundo bebe?

Después del nacimiento de Teddy, Christian me mostró claramente el gran padre que podía ser. Pero al igual que yo no había mencionado antes la posibilidad de tener otro hijo. Y tampoco había dado señales de querer o no otro algún día.

¿Y qué pasa si un hijo es todo lo que él quiere? Nunca me pare a pensar que Christian no quisiera tener más bebes. En el pasado comente que no quería que Teddy fuera hijo único. Pero el nunca comento nada al respecto.

Mis ojos siguen bien abiertos, mientras una nueva preocupación se apodera de mí. ¿Cómo voy a decirle? Mi mente regresa al momento en el que se enteró de que estaba embarazada por primera vez y tiemblo del espanto.

No creo ser capaz de soportar algo como eso otra vez. Demonios, no creo que nuestro matrimonio pueda resistir algo como eso. Fue un milagro que lo soportara la primera vez. _Pero esto es diferente, ya somos padres. Estamos preparados para esto._

Busco las llaves y finalmente pongo en marcha el auto mientras intento mantener la calma. _Al menos esta vez, si se lo toma mal, no puede decir que es mi culpa. Es tanto su culpa como mía_

El pensamiento hace que mis labios se curven un poco- mitad diversión y mitad el alivio que realmente esto me trae mientras arranco el auto e intento estar a tiempo en el trabajo antes de que alguien llame a Christian.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer cap :) ¿Que piensan? ¿Como se lo tomara Christian?**

**Si me dejan un Review me harían muy feliz.**

**Decidí publicar la segunda alternativa, ya que a muchas de ustedes les gusto la primera. Y esta es igual de hermosa.**

**Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**

**Gracias a**

**mmenagv, valenchu, -me, Naoko-eri, bettysuazo, , nadia, lady blue vampire, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Johanna, Alba, ChrisBooth26637, Johanna Yanina Garcia, Maary Cullen, millibarrios, Caskett Namikaze, BonezitaEmily, evecullen94, sweettif, Noelia.**

** Por haber llenado el otro Fic de comentarios lindos y preciosos. Espero que disfruten esta parte. **

**Hasta Pronto,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
